Because you belong with me
by kate goddess
Summary: Luego del final de la segunda temporada. Peter se da cuenta de que esa no es Olivia. ¿Estará dispuesta Olivia a hacer cualquier cosa por regresar, así eso implique estar sin Peter? P/O
1. Chapter 1

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

**ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE SPOILERS…. ****NO LEER SI NO HAS VISTO EL FINAL DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, PUES PUEDA QUE NO ENTIENDAS MUCHO XD.**

**SI AÚN ASÍ LO QUIERES LEER, SERÁ BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD! XD**

**HE QUERIDO HACER UN PETER/OLIVIA DESDE HACE MUCHO, PERO CON VER ESE CAPÍTULO DE FINAL DE TEMPORADA, LA IMAGINACIÓN HA VUELTO Y AQUÍ ESTÁ. ESPERO LES GUSTE!**

**PETER'S POV**

Solo ha pasado un día sin verla. Solo uno y me siento desorientado. Le dije que no pertenecía a este mundo, como tampoco al otro, pero aún así, simplemente me dio una razón para saber en cual quedarme. Pertenezco a ella, y donde ella esté es donde yo me quiero quedar.

He decido 'dar una vuelta' y le he pedido a Astrid que lleve a Walter a casa. Eso solo ha sido una excusa para ir a verla. No sé desde cuando, pero luego de ese beso en el otro universo, no dejo de pensar en ella. Enciendo mi auto, y no sé cuánto me he tomado para estar en su departamento, pero ahí estoy, de pie, frente a la puerta. Dios, me siento como un chico adolescente esperando a su primer amor…… no, eso es ridículo…. pero así me siento. Toco su puerta, espero unos segundos y la veo de nuevo. Aún tiene ese color de cabello, pero no me importa. La veo a sus ojos y siento algo extraño, pero tampoco me importa porque la he tomado de la cintura y la he besado, como había querido desde hace algún tiempo.

Mientras la beso, siento algo extraño. No podría decir que es, pero es algo raro. No como cuando estábamos en el otro universo, simplemente algo es distinto. Pero no me detengo en el beso. Tampoco he sabido cómo, pero he cerrado la puerta de su departamento y estamos ahora en su habitación. Mis manos tratan de recorrer su cuerpo como tantas veces lo he imaginado y aunque las suyas al principio estuvieron estáticas, ha reaccionado y también hace su trabajo.

En su cama y dentro de ella, solo pienso en lo afortunado que soy al estar con esta mujer que también siente cosas por mí. Nunca he creído en el amor, pues todo tiene su explicación química, pero al estar así con ella, al estar haciendo el amor con Olivia, las explicaciones que creí tener, se han ido por el caño.

Ahora ella está sobre mi pecho mirando distraídamente hacia la pared… creo…, y yo la abrazo para hacerla sentir protegida. Ella me mira y sonríe. En su mirada aún hay algo que no encaja. No estoy seguro de preguntarle, pues tal vez este no es el momento más adecuado. Comienzo a trazar círculos en su espalda perfecta y le aparto el cabello de su nuca. Distraídamente comienzo a mirar la parte baja de su espalda y comienzo a subir la mirada. Cuando llego a su nuca puedo ver ese tatuaje extraño.

Soy un genio, por eso mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar demasiado rápido sobre ese tatuaje. Jamás lo había visto, y Olivia nunca me había dicho que tenía uno. Luego mi mente se trasladó a aquella vez cuando ella se prestó por primera vez para los experimentos de Walter, metiéndose a aquella piscina, llena de cables por todos lados. Recuerdo cuando la tuve en mis brazos luego de salir de esa piscina y nunca vi ningún tatuaje. Tuve un mal presentimiento.

Mi cabeza comenzó a maquinar miles de cosas al tiempo y entré en pánico. Afortunadamente ella no notó nada, pues se había volteado y me daba la espalda. ¿Podría ser? ¿Es posible? Cuando Olivia regresó con Bell en el otro universo, nunca me detuve a observar detenidamente si era ella. Es que tampoco se me ocurrió que no podría serlo. Me levanté de la cama cuidadosamente, me puse algo de ropa y salí de la habitación. Algo definitivamente estaba mal. Desafortunadamente no supe lo suficiente de la Olivia del otro universo como para hacer algo…. pero un momento…. conozco a la Olivia de este universo más de lo que tal vez ella misma se conozca. Siento como me abraza por la espalda.

-Por qué me has dejado sola?- Me preguntó.

-Porque tenía algo de sed -. Soy un gran mentiroso, así que eso fue demasiado fácil. Era mi momento de jugármela toda y preguntar para confirmar mis dudas.

-Y dime… - Me volteo para darle un corto beso. –A qué lugar quieres ir para celebrar nuestro aniversario? -. La beso otra vez.

-No sé…, al lugar que quieras ir estará bien - .

-Jamás pensé que ya tengamos un año juntos - . Este era el tiro final.

-Sí. Un año y todavía te sigo queriendo - . Ja' cayó. Definitivamente esta no es MI Olivia Duhnam. Debe estar al otro lado y ahora debo buscar la manera de traerla de vuelta. Siento como mi mundo se vuelve vacío al confirmar mis sospechas. Debo hallar el modo, y debe ser rápido.

**OLIVIA'S POV (RETENIDA EN EL UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO)**

Debo buscar la forma de salir de aquí. Rachel y Ella corren peligro con ella del otro lado. Y Peter. Espero que sepa que no soy yo. Debe saberlo. Me conoce.

Las luces se encienden. Otra vez abren la ventana y es nuevamente Walter, o debería decir el secretario.

Estoy cansada de intentar decirle, no, rogarle que me saque de aquí. Así que esta vez no hago nada, solo lo miro y vuelvo a perderme en mis pensamientos.

-Olivia Duhnam. Tú quieres salir de aquí y yo quiero a mi hijo de vuelta. Creo que podemos hacer un trato justo-.

-De que estás hablando?-. Le contesto con desdén, cosa que me sorprende, porque nunca pensé que pudiera sentir esto por Walter… aunque técnicamente, este tampoco es Walter, el Walter que yo conozco.

Interrumpe mis pensamientos con sus siguientes palabras. – Te sacaré de aquí, a cambio de que traigas a Peter de vuelta y aniquiles a Walter Bishop -.

-Qué?-. Matar a Walter? Regresar a Peter para que destruya el otro lado del universo donde vivo, dónde está todo lo que conozco, Rachel, Ella? -Ni pensarlo -. Le respondí rápidamente.

-Esa es una respuesta muy rápida para lo que pido-.

-Es una respuesta definitiva a lo que pides-.

-Sí que eres más testaruda de lo que es la Olivia Duhnam de esta parte. Pero definitivamente esta no será tu última respuesta. Estoy seguro de ello-.

Y lo vi mientras se alejaba de la ventana y las luces volvían a apagarse, sumiéndome en la obscuridad.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Tengo bastantes ideas sobre cómo seguir la historia, así que muy pronto espero poder publicar el siguiente. Gracias por leerme.**

**KATE**


	2. Ayuda!

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

**CAPITULO 2**

Peter se levantó muy temprano. Demasiado debería anotar, pues no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche de solo pensar en la situación de Olivia en el universo alternativo, y de pensar además, las formas de poder traerla de vuelta. Otro aspecto que lo tenía mas inquieto de lo que hubiera imaginado era que, aunque la mujer que estaba a su lado durmiendo se pareciera a la persona más importante en su vida, el hecho de saber que no era ella le molestaba, así que mucho menos pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

Al salir el sol, ya él había salido de la casa de Olivia. Sin rumbo aparente, llegó a su casa. Al entrar encontró a Walter durmiendo en el sofá. Suavemente lo levantó y lo dirigió a su habitación para que terminara de descansar. A pesar de las preguntas preocupadas de su padre, no le respondió concretamente donde había estado. Deseó que Walter se contentara un poco con él "por ahí, pensando", que le dio al final de todas las preguntas, pero sabía que su padre no se conformaría con eso, aunque con la situación emocional que ambos atravesaban, sabiamente Walter no preguntó mas, cosa que Peter agradeció internamente.

Decidió recostarse nuevamente un poco en el sofá donde Walter minutos antes había estado, pero su cabeza seguí trabajando a mil, por lo que le pareció más tortuoso que él estuviera ahí, tratando de descansar, mientras quien sabe lo que le estaría pasando a Olivia en ese momento. Se levantó y se duchó rápidamente. Se le había ocurrido una idea y debía llevarla a cabo lo más pronto posible. Llamó a Broyles y le dijo que necesitaba hablar con él, por una situación de vida o muerte de Olivia y que necesitaba que nadie supiera de ese encuentro, así que le propuso que se encontraran en el laboratorio de Walter en 30 minutos, a lo que el agente aceptó aunque con cierto recelo.

Llegó al laboratorio en 20 minutos. Esperó un poco y Broyles llegó puntual. El agente con amplia experiencia en el FBI había visto todo tipo de expresiones faciales, así que cuando vio a Peter, definitivamente se alarmó pues nunca –y hay que anotarlo- que nunca lo había visto tan cansado y preocupado. Peter imaginó lo que el agente pensaba, pero no le dio importancia y procedió a explicarle toda la situación –omitiendo algunas partes, como la noche anterior-, pero no dejó de advertirle que eso no lo debía saber nadie, incluso Walter, pues esta vez quería manejar las cosas por él mismo –algo infantil al venir de Peter- pero no quería involucrar a su padre, por ahora.

Broyles entendió inmediatamente la gravedad del asunto por lo que trató de tranquilizar a Peter.

-No olvides que Olivia es agente del FBI, y ella siempre fue una de las mejores en los entrenamientos. Estoy seguro que sabrá mantenerse a salvo-.

-Claro que no olvido que ella es una agente, pero si la han capturado no la debe pasar bien. Tú tampoco olvides que ese lugar no es como este, y que su tecnología está más avanzada, incluso para torturas. Olivia está entrenada para resistir muchas cosas, incluso torturas, pero estoy seguro que las del otro lado son diferentes a estas, y no sé si Olivia las pueda resistir, eso es lo que me preocupa-.

Al decir esto último, Peter mostró su vulnerabilidad que esta situación lo estaba haciendo pasar ante Broyles. Aunque nunca perdió la compostura, sus palabras que salieron automáticamente eran muy ciertas. Se produjo un silencio corto antes de que Broyles hablara dando casi una orden.

-Debemos ir donde Nina Sharp. Aunque este asunto es delicado, es la única que nos podría ayudar-.

Peter odió el tráfico a esa hora del día, pues la ciudad estaba despertando y todos asistían a sus trabajos, por lo que les tomó mas tiempo del necesario llegar a Massive Dynamics. Al llegar a la oficina de Nina, esta de inmediato supo que algo andaba mal. Peter le explicó la situación de la misma forma que lo hizo con Broyles –omitiendo la noche anterior-.

Esta situación para Nina era casi un deja vú, pues hacía menos de una semana, Olivia le pedía lo mismo, con la misma esperanza albergada en sus ojos. Y como hace poco tiempo, otra vez vio como la esperanza de los ojos se le iban a Peter.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada. Se lo dije a Olivia cuando vino desesperada a buscar mi ayuda para traerte de vuelta. Y tú –dirigiéndose a Broyles- porque lo trajiste aquí si sabes que yo no puedo hacer nada?-

-No quiere que Walter sepa nada aún. La situación con él no es la mejor-. Le dijo fríamente el agente.

-Peter, lo siento. La única que podría ayudarte a pasar es la misma Olivia, como lo hizo con tu padre para buscarte, aunque debo decir que tuvo algo de ayuda, con la que ya no contamos-.

Peter inmediatamente recordó lo que Astrid le mencionó sobre las otras tres personas a las que les habían hecho pruebas con Cortexifan cuando niños. Sus esperanzas se fugaron inmediatamente. Tendría que decirle a Walter, pero él tampoco podría hacer nada porque no hay nadie que tenga la fuerza suficiente como para pasarlo al otro lado. Sin más que oír, decir o hacer, salió de la oficina sin despedirse siquiera. Oyó que Broyles lo llamaba, pero no respondió sumido en su dolor y ahora desesperación.

Le pareció frustrante pertenecer al otro lado, pero no tener ningún medio para cruzar. Encendió su auto y emprendió camino sin saber hacia donde. Necesitaba pensar, y aclarar sus ideas pero no paraba de imaginar lo que Olivia podría estar viviendo. Su móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos y al contestar la escuchó a ella.

-Hola Peter, dónde has estado?-. Era Olivia.

Pudo sentir la frialdad en su voz y la odió por un momento, al arrebatarle a su Olivia. – He estado arreglando unos asuntos, luego te cuento-.

-Ok, entonces hablamos luego?-

-Vale, luego te veo-. Colgó y tiró su móvil a la silla del copiloto. Sentía rabia, impotencia, miedo, frustración. Salió de su auto y pateó un bote de basura que estaba cerca al parque donde había estacionado. Una lágrima comenzó a resbalar por su mejilla, y la secó inmediatamente. No podía perder el control, no ahora.

-Hola Peter-.

Volteó y la vio allí. Era Olivia, su Olivia, quien lo miraba con compasión.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Hola. Pido disculpas por demorar en este capítulo. Estoy en cierre de semestre y he estado algo ocupada, además el trabajo me absorbe. Pero aquí está el segundo capi. Espero que les guste.**

**A Ann abrani, VaniaHepskins y a MoniBolis, muchas gracias por sus reviews, que me han alegrado y animado para seguir pronto. Estaba algo preocupada porque las tenía al pendiente de este capítulo jeje. Sé que está algo corto, pero espero que antes de que termine esta semana pueda subir el tercero.**

**KATE GODDESS**


End file.
